


03-11-2020

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe





	03-11-2020

周日（3.8）寄走了OPT,周二（3.10）签收。今天去开了cashier check，找notary public见证签字，寄走了Bar报名表，期望明天到。

好笑的是去ups寄快件时，小猫也要去，谁也没发现他的外套胸口上粘着一只袜子。ups的花臂小哥，大概是看见了吧。

今天校长正式发信，网上授课延长到至少4月5号。不知不觉中最后一课已经上过了？

Barbri来信说schedule已出。


End file.
